


Heaven and Hell Were Words to Me

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, M/M, Smut, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: "He's dead," is the first thing Bucky hears when he enters the church. Steve is sitting on the altar at the opposite end of the nave. Such a pretty form he's taken, all blond hair and blue eyes and a body that could have easily come out of a museum of classical art. Not nearly as stunning as his actual self, but still remarkable for human standards."How?" he asks."They killed Him, and they don't even know."292. holy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Heaven and Hell Were Words to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738376) by [vslvsct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vslvsct/pseuds/vslvsct)



> The title is from [Work Song](https://youtu.be/nH7bjV0Q_44) by Hozier.
> 
> In other news, happy 100th birthday Bucky!

" _He_ 's dead," is the first thing Bucky hears when he enters the church. Steve is sitting on the altar at the opposite end of the nave. Such a pretty form he's taken, all blond hair and blue eyes and a body that could have easily come out of a museum of classical art. Not nearly as stunning as his actual self, but still remarkable for human standards.

"How?" he asks.

"They killed Him, and they don't even know."

"I warned Him," Bucky says. "I showed Him how little it took to turn them against Him, and still He decided to trust them. And now I don't even get to tell Him 'I told you so.'"

"Are you going to pretend you care?"

"Do you really think I don't?" he asks, genuinely curious. "How could I not? He made me."

"And still, you left."

"I didn't _leave_ , I was cast out," he says. "And for what? Just because I loved someone more than I loved Him. He loved humans more than He loved us, and you all let him... And now He's dead."

Steve doesn't respond to that, so the only sound comes from Bucky's shoes against the floor as he walks toward Steve. When he's halfway through, he speaks again.

"So what? You called me here to make sure I don't cause any trouble?" he asks. "Always papa's little soldier."

"Oh, please, you know you were always His favourite." Steve says, jumping off the altar. "Always burning the brightest, always flying the higher, always the most beautiful out of all of us."

"Now, now — I know for a fact the last one's not true," he responds, tongue wetting his lips.

"Bucky—"

Bucky closes the distance between them, putting one hand on Steve's arm and the other on his neck, thumb stroking his cheek. Steve's breath catches, and then he stops breathing altogether.

"Have you forgotten—" he whispers. "Have you forgotten how it felt to be this close?"

"Bucky—"

"Shhh, I chose this body — these lips — just for you," he says. "Don't you like them?"

Bucky kisses Steve, and a fire ignites between them. An all-consuming flame too hungry to last for long. After a moment of hesitation, Steve gives in and starts kissing back. Then, he pulls away, taking a few steps backward.

"This is wrong," he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, as to erase every trace of his sin.

"No, this is beautiful," Bucky responds. "And He’s dead, anyway. What are you afraid of?"

Steve doesn't answer, but the meaning is clear.

"Me?" he asks. "You have no reason to be afraid of me, or do you really believe to all those stories humans tell about me? All the stories that He made them believe — you know I'd never hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you," Steve says. "Never."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

' _This_ ," he says. "I'm afraid of what I've always been afraid: _us_. I've never felt anything quite like this, I just don't know how to—"

He lets out a frustrated noise, and then he misses Bucky, steering their lips in a much sweeter direction. They take it slow, enjoying the way their bodies mold together like clay in the hands of the Creator, becoming one and then forming brand new forms.

"Humans have rather pleasant ways of showing affection to one another, you know?" Bucky says, letting his hand wander down to where Steve is already hard — the man shivers at his touch.

"Have you done this before?" Steve asks. His voice is hoarse and urgent and Bucky can't stop himself.

He falls to his knees and takes Steve in his mouth like Holy Communion. He tastes so pure and so human, but every bit as good as he did back in Heaven — better, even, as if all those things he is as a spirit are heightened by this flesh-and-blood vessel.

Steve grabs a handful of Bucky's hair to adjust the pace, and Bucky looks up to meet his gaze, only to catch him in a moment of ecstasy that he thought could only be found in statues (lips parted, eyes cast to the ceiling, as if to admire a celestial apparition). His breathing gets faster and faster, and his grip on Bucky's hair tighter.

"Stop," Steve says suddenly. Bucky barely has time to pull away before Steve's lips are on his. It lasts just enough for him to taste himself on Bucky's tongue. "What about you?" he asks. "I want this to be good for you too."

Bucky laughs and kisses him one last time before pushing him towards the marble altar.

"Turn around," he orders, and Steve complies.

Bucky slides a finger inside of him and watches his reaction — how he grips the edge of the altar even tighter and the muffled sound he lets out — fucking divine.

"You like this?" he whispers into Steve's ear. "You want more?"

"I want _you_ ," Steve says. "All of you."

"Yeah?" he asks, adding one more finger. "You want me?"

"I want you so much."

"You love me?" he asks, removing his fingers and freeing himself from his pants (Steve makes a noise half annoyed half impatient). "More than you loved Him?"

Steve's answer gets lost in a moan when Bucky's cock slides inside of him.

"Tell me," he says into Steve's ear. "Tell me that you do."

"I love you," Steve manages to say through gritted teeth. "More than anything. More than Him."

It feels so good to finally _know_ all of Steve, to be inside of him, to touch him where he has never been touched, to reclaim what he has been forbidden for so long. Bucky lets his hands move all over Steve's body, memorising every feature, savouring every moment, and then he wraps his hand around Steve's cock, enjoying the jolt of electricity he feels coming from it when he does.

"So good," Steve says, ducking his head. "You're so good to me, Bucky."

Steve is trying to hold back his moans, failing miserably. They bounce right off the marble and echo throughout the room, filling the church with a music that could rival with the choirs of the Empyrean.

If only there was a way to be even more united that this, Bucky thinks. If only there was a way to never let go of Steve, a way to become one with him, a way for them both to feel what the other is feeling, just like they are right now. If they ever found a way to do this, all the gods would pale by comparison.

When Bucky understands Steve is about to come, he fastens his pace and leaves a streak of kisses all over his shoulders and his neck, ending just behind his ear. There, he whispers sweet nothings while Steve releases white tears on the floor.

"I'm coming too" Bucky says.

"I want to—" Steve begins. "I want to taste you, like you tasted me."

Bucky pulls out immediately, and then Steve is kneeling in front of him, ready to take him. When he does, Bucky can hardly contain himself. It's all too much: the way Steve looks up at him, the wetness, how hungry he looks for him. Bucky lets out a moan, filling Steve's mouth.

"What now?" Steve asks, getting up again. His lips are red and swollen and he looks like he has Bucky's name written all over him. Bucky figures he looks just the same, covered with marks that show he belongs to Steve and Steve alone. He doesn't mind one bit.

"I have a kingdom to rule," he says. "You have an army to prepare. But after, I'll be waiting for you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com).


End file.
